The Chronciles of NArnia : The Red Queen
by Pseudonym101
Summary: Aslan summons the children back to Narnia, but back in time. it is in their golden reign they have returned to.prophecies unfulfilled threatens all Narnia. and the red queen is peters own reviewers only pls
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Narnia

The Red Queen

Peter Pevensie blew out the candle lights in the long hall, all except for the one he held. It was late in the night and all asleep. He regularly did a round check on each of his siblings each night before he turned in himself. All was dark and still in the professor's large manor. This was their home now. Which reminded him of their poor mother, who eventually died of grief. The professor, who had become fond of the children since their first visit, had started letting them spend the summers there in between school. Then after Mother had passed, he offered it to them as a home.

It was summer again now. Peter was home from the university which he attended. At nineteen he was a more a man now than the boy he once was. It had definitely been a long hard year. The others still grieved, even after all this time, they missed her so much. Peter had to swallow his own sadness to take care of them and go to school at the same time. The sale of their London home, which the professor had helped with, had retrieved enough for them to live comfortably on while they were all still being schooled.

He flopped backwards onto his bed, his ash blond hair splayed across the navy colored blanket. He stared into the ceiling. Its off white tone set the contrast of the bronze painted plaster work around the light fitting. It was times like this when things seemed to weigh heavily, that he would wish he was back in Narnia. Peter began to fall asleep. He closed his blue-grey eyes and fell into a dream.

…He was standing in a dark forest, damp, and full night sounds. He felt something nuzzle his hand. It was a soft furry muzzle. He looked down and saw the great lion at his side. The great lion said to follow. They seemed to walk forever in the lush jungle that was covered by night. Leaves and undergrowth crunched softly under each step. When they came to a large field the great lion stopped. He stared at the mountain in the distance. Its peak was high in the night sky lit by the moon.

"This is no ordinary mountain High King," the great lion said. "Your destiny is imprisoned inside."

It was almost like everything in the distance came rushing forth all at once. The High King found himself and the great lion on the side of this dark mountain. The great lion tapped a huge paw on the ground beneath them.

"Inside," he said.

Then it was like the mountainside beneath them crumbled, and into the mountain they fell. Then they stopped. They had landed on their feet and the hole had which they fell ceased to exist. They were inside the mountain, but as the great lion said, it was not an ordinary mountain. Hot molten lava pooled and crashed up the sides. The heat caused the High King to sweat and the dryness restrained his breathing, even the great lion looked affected. Beads of sweat had formed on his muzzle.

They stood on a rocky platform in the centre of the searing liquid. A large splash on the side of the platform caught the loose sleeve of the High King's shirt, causing it to burn in that spot. The High King stepped back in surprise and fear from the edge. The High King stumbled as he bumped backwards into something. The great lion told him to turn. The High King turned and ignored the fire and the heat.

Inside a case of stone-like ice there was a woman. She was pale and beautiful in her slumber. The High king could hear a thumping rhythm, like a heartbeat, swelling inside the volcano there with him. Her red wavy hair, like fire, was spread about her face and shoulders like a crimson halo. A shear red shroud blanketed her still form. The High King reached forward…

Peter woke up. He was breathing hard and soaked with sweat. What a dream, he thought. He had been with Aslan, and there was a woman trapped in a volcano. He couldn't remember if she looked dead or alive. And that drumming noise, he couldn't place it. But she was definitely lingering in his memory. Aslan. Did he need the Pevensies? Peter felt sure this wasn't a normal dream about Narnia. There was something else to it. He was sure of it. Frustrated he tossed the damp navy cover on the floor. His clothes were wet and clammy so he removed them and changed into sleepwear. That's when he saw it. A large hole burnt into the right sleeve of his shirt, the edges all blackened and charred. Then he felt it. He checked his forearm, and there, near his elbow, a patch of sore, scorched skin.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning. Lucy bounded out of bed. She quickly brushed her shoulder length dark hair, fixing it back with a small clip with a little silver lion on it. Peter had gotten it for her on her last birthday. She wore it everyday regardless of what she wore. Today she chose a simple dark blue dress that had a pleated skirt. She longed for the glorious long narnian gowns she used to wear there. She missed Narnia so. She missed her best friend Tumnus too.

Lucy dreamed about Narnia all the time. She loved Narnia in the summer. They hadn't been brought back there in the longest time. She could've used Aslan's shoulder to cry on a number of times. She could still use it even now. It was still painful.

She heard Susan's voice shriek loudly from down the hall. Lucy grabbed her little black cardigan and ran to Susan's voice. She arrived at Peter's door huffing and puffing. Susan looked fretted as she was examining one of Peter's arms. Edmund was sitting on the bed, wide-eyed and chewing his lip. Lucy frowned.

"What on earth is wrong?"

Susan pulled Peter around by his right arm, which obviously pained him as she did so. Susan pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. It revealed a nasty burn to his skin about the size of a small-medium belt buckle.

"Sue, do you mind? It hurts enough as it is". Peter complained.

"How?" asked Lucy, examining it for her self. She tried to be gentle for Peter's sake. Edmund shrugged.

Peter tried explaining the dream to them. Especially when the others just looked blankly at him.

"That's impossible. A dream couldn't cause that", Susan stated disbelievingly. Lucy cut in.

"But it was a dream with Aslan."

"We've all had dreams about Aslan before Lu."

Peter shook his head.

"This was almost real Susan. I could feel the air, the heat, the grass under my feet. Something is up."

Edmund and Lucy stared at each other. What could Aslan be trying to tell them? What was his message?

"And really, a woman in a volcano? That is rather dubious. She was obviously imprisoned for a reason." Susan started again with her skepticism.

"Everything unnatural is dubious to you Sue," Edmund scoffed. "Even after all we've gone through in Narnia, hell, even Narnia itself." Lucy laughed, although futilely trying not to make it obvious. Even Peter had to smile a little.

"You know he has a point Susan" Peter said, teasing a little.

"Edmund, mind your language," Susan reprimanded. "Its just every time something happens there, our lives get turned upside again. And each time it's getting harder and harder to return to normalcy upon each return." She went red in the face and dropped into the armchair. She sighed and played with her long mousy brown braid. "I care about Narnia , I do, but I want a normal life here, in our world."

Susan sighed and turned her face to the stained glass window. Lucy had narrowed her eyes in a curious fashion. Even if Susan didn't want to admit it, or couldn't, a message of some kind had been sent here. Lucy wished she still had her little cordial bottle. She could've healed Peter's arm in a heartbeat. Peter gingerly poked around the wounded site. Lucy picked up the little medikit with the gauze and bandages. She tended to his arm and Peter rolled his sleeve back down finally.

Lucy quickly returned to her own room. She took a key from around her neck and unlocked a dark wooden chest at the foot of her bed. She lifted the heavy lid and pushed it back to examine it contents. Over the years she had drawn many pictures of Narnia and Aslan, filled many a notebook with memories, dreams, and other writings. Now she hunted for her newer one. She found the purple covered book with the little lamp post she had drawn on it. She wrote down Peter's story with care, making sure of every detail.

She closed her little book, letting it rest in her lap. Surely Aslan was sending a message. Who was the lady? Lucy sent out a little prayer to Aslan. Let us come and help you, she prayed. Lucy felt that familiar yearning. She so wanted to go back again.

Lucy looked out her window. The others had ventured outside now. Peter and Susan were still debating by the look of it. Edmund looked as though he didn't know what to do with either of them. Lucy ran downstairs and out the back door, across the grassy path to the trees in the back garden. A familiar place it was. The collection of trees was right near the spot which started this. They'd been playing a bit of cricket. The ball had been smacked clear through the sitting room window. When they'd gone to investigate, they had heard the house keeper coming and the only hiding place they could find, had been the wardrobe.

Lucy looked about. She remembered exactly where they were all standing. Edmund brushed his raven hair out of eyes and stared at Lucy. Anyone else looking at the younger girl walking around in circles would've thought she was a bit mad. Edmund knew what she was doing. She was reminiscing. He couldn't understand why Susan could prefer this life, over the life they could have in Narnia. Maybe it was because she missed mother so.

Edmund lingered around the trees. They seemed to have a story of their own in the way they twisted their branches and the hollows in the trunks. Edmund did a double take on the last tree. There wasn't any hollows in the tree before. He tried to peer inside, but it was too dark inside. But there was a breeze. It smelt like fruits and blossoms. A breeze in a tree? Edmund twigged. Was this their way back in?

"Lucy!"

"What Edmund?"

Edmund tried to motion to the tree to get her to come over. She just looked confused. Edmund had to walk over and then lead her back. He got her to look inside the hollow.

She felt the breeze. She knew instantly, and without fear crawled inside.

"Lu!"

"Come on Ed." He heard her say from within. Edmund could only shrug and follow suit.

Peter had turned around, just to see Edmund's feet disappear inside the tree. He looked around. No Lucy. What were they up to now? Peter pulled Susan up from her seat. Susan had rolled her eyes.

"Those two again," she said.

Peter shook his head. They had become like the proverbial partners in crime since their first adventure together. Now they were pretty inseparable. Peter and Susan crouched in front of the hollow where Edmund's feet had disappeared. He could only just hear their voices. How far could a tree go? He heard them call him. He tried to get them to come back. He sighed. He ignored the breeze, he just wanted them not to get hurt. He heard Susan muttering to her self.

"We better go get them," He said finally. Susan had to agree. Such mischief in those two.

Peter and Susan crawled inside after them


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness faded as they clumsily stumbled out of a seemingly endless tunnel. Sunlight piercing their sight. Before them was a land of color. When Peter emerged from the tunnel he was greeted with the sight of familiar green fields, with Edmund and Lucy skipping about in circle with their hands joined. Peter's heart lifted.

"Narnia" he breathed.

Behind him Susan was muttering again. Peter couldn't understand her reservations about being in Narnia, despite her claim to love it. Edmund danced up to Peter and Susan.

"We're back. And on our old battle field as well."

Peter, for a second, was concerned as to why the tunnel would lead them here to this spot. But that quickly faded with watching Lucy and Edmund laugh for like what had seemed ages. Susan tugged on Peter's arm.

"Something really is happening for us to be here again, isn't it?"

"Yeah Sue, it is. But lets just enjoy being back for the moment." He watched Lucy and Edmund running down the hill they were on. "Come on Sue," and he chased after them.

Edmund and Lucy was mock sword fighting on their great ancient battle field. It was here Peter had fought in his first battle. He was but a child at the time. He wondered what part of Narnian time they were in. Their time moved so much quicker. He and Susan wandered after the other two. There was a figure in the distance. He called to Edmund and Lucy to stick close by. Lucy and Edmund stopped to watch the figure come into view. They were unsure of who they'd meet this time. Narnia was wild, and its inhabitants were just as wild too. The figure materialized, but it wasn't a figure at all. It was a great best of majesty. His mane like his crown.

"Aslan!"

Lucy screeched and tore off back down the field. Edmund was soon on her heels. Peter could hardly contain his grin, and he noted happily, nether could Susan. They shared a glance and ran down to greet him.

"Ah children," his deep voice purred, as he enjoyed the scratch behind the ears from Lucy and Susan. Peter was always in awe of Aslan and bowed before him, Edmund followed suit.

"King Peter, King Edmund, no need to bow before me."

The boys stood up. The great lion nuzzled the girls as their poured affection on him. Aslan nudged Peter's right arm. He knew of Peter's injury.

"I do apologise for the wound young king, it was not intended."

"Don't worry about it Aslan, barely a scratch." That wasn't entirely true, Aslan knew that, but Peter was brushing it off as nothing.

"What Narnian time are we in this time Aslan?" asked Lucy excitedly, bouncing like she'd been made of jelly beans. Narnian energy was completely infectious. Aslan made no move. Peter found this to be curious.

"Aslan?"

"You're in the years of your golden reign."

The bouncing and smiles stopped. Peter could only frown and the others looked just as confused. The great lion sighed heavily. He was circling around the children. Almost like he was trying to find the right words.

"I had to bring you back in time. There wasn't much of a Narnia left."

"What on earth do you mean?" it was Susan that asked the obvious question they were all thinking.

"Narnia was crumbling. Under the weight of destiny unfulfilled. And some of it needed to happen with you, my children." Aslan seemed saddened. Like he had watched the end of his world. "Sit and I shall explain, as best I can."

Peter sat first, placing himself in front of Aslan. Lucy and Susan had cuddled up to the big cat's side and leaned into his mane. Edmund placed him self on Peter's right side.

"A lot of Narnia is run by destiny, fate, paths pre-determined by the unseen forces from which I come from. And when that main path is strayed from, and not given its chance to take its place in our world, our lives, it has the potential to unmake the very world that is Narnia."

"We missed something didn't we? Something big."

"It is an integral part of the history that was meant to be."

Peter breathed heavy. His thoughts traveled to the dream. The woman in the burning mountain. He felt this need inside, this drive to find her. He had only noticed it when they arrived but thought nothing of it until now.

"The sleeping lady Aslan, do you mean her?"

"Yes, she is part of it. In two ways."

"In two ways?" Susan questioned. Aslan read the look on Peter's face. A part of Peter had already figured out her role in his life to come.

"She's part of my destiny, that's why you came to me." Peter said finally, looking for confirmation. And Aslan gave it.

"Yes Peter."

"And? What else?" Susan pried again.

"She is part of the forces that made me. She is the only one left of the original four living ones."

Blank confused faces looked at Aslan.

"The Living ones were living representations of living elements. Three have gone missing, presumed destroyed, and now only she remains. She needs to find the essence of the other three. Before it's too late."

Aslan bowed his head again. A sadness, a heaviness, seemed to overwhelm him. What had happened to Narnia? He sighed heavily again. Was this going to be to big for them?

Peter didn't think twice. He wasn't going to lose anyone else that he loved.

"What do I need to do Aslan?"

Aslan looked at Peter with admiration. He could see that Peter understood what was at stake. Yet the High King in him did not second guess, did not question. To save Narnia, this High King would go through any quest. Aslan's eyes smiled and smirk touched his lips.

"First, we need to take you to Cair Paravel."


	4. Chapter 4

The commotion upon their return was beyond words. There was cheering, singing, music, flowers showered down. Little centaur girls placed halo of flowers on Susan and Lucy's brow. Hand maidens in pink and white from the palace brought their crowns and regal cloaks. It was like an impromptu parade right up to the palace doors where they were ushered inside from all the excitement.

Once in the throne room, Aslan lead the children to their rightful seats where they collapsed in joy. Their faces were red from the rush and constant smiling of their return. Peter felt like he was really home now. In Narnia. Lucy leapt from her chair and threw her arms around Aslan again, burying her little heart-shaped face into his mane. Edmund and Susan sat on the steps of the thrones dias, relaxing from all the commotion and excitement. Peter had tried to relax. The excitement had been replaced by this pull, this longing inside. He went to arched windows and leaned out so he could look north. He needed to go north. That's how he'd find her.

He stared into the distance. His blue-grey eyes narrowed and focused intently on the desired direction. In his ears he could hear that thumping rhythm, like a heartbeat, but it wasn't as fast or as loud as it was in the dream. It wasn't that noticeable but it had slowed down. Was it her heartbeat? Peter panicked inside. If it was her heartbeat he could hear, and it was slowing down, that meant she was dying. She wasn't going to survive much longer in her prison.

Peter hadn't noticed the others asking him if everything was alright. Aslan watched the young High King intently. Their connection was greater than he had initially anticipated. Peter hastily left the window and marched out of the room. The others followed calling out to him, calling him by name. He could not hear them. He was focused on his own thoughts and instinct. They followed him to his rooms in the palace. He had started pulling out his sword, his chain mail, and his armor from their resting places. Susan tried to stop him. He pushed her away.

"I have to go. And now." He said bluntly.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed.

"Peter." Aslan said finally, and Peter stopped, although he looked distressed.

"What is it High King?" his centaur friend and guard asked, who had entered the room after hearing the all the noise.

Peter sat down on the edge of his bed. He ran his hands through his hair and took a few deep breaths.

"I can't describe it. Not in any way that would make sense."

Edmund sat next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just try Peter." Edmund said.

"I feel this pull in me, to go north, to her. I can hear this thumping like rhythm in my head, like I did in the dream. I swear it's like I'm hearing a heartbeat. Her heartbeat. But it's different now. It's slower, and softer. It's like I can feel her life force leaving. I think she's dying."

The other three children looked at each other confused. Aslan looked in thought and nodded as Peter talked. Peter was trying to stay calm. Then he felt it. Her spirit calling to him. Pleading with him. Her voice inside him calling his name. Peter stood up suddenly and went to the arch windows of his room. He stared into the north horizon which his window faced.

"Mirsan" he whispered.

A few shocked gasps at Peter's whisperings. Aslan walked across the room.

"Is that her name Peter?" he asked. Peter nodded.

"I just knew suddenly. I can't explain it."

"As part of your destiny, I knew the two of you would have a deep connection, but even I was not aware of just how far that connection goes."

Lucy wandered over to Peter and held his hand. She could feel him trembling a little. The centaur bowed to the children and to Aslan then stepped forward.

"Sire, I can have things ready for travel, but it will take me a day, at least."

Peter looked to Aslan hopeful. Aslan nodded that it would be fine. Peter felt the High King inside him. He held his head high and turned to the centaur.

"You have a day to get us mobilized. Then we leave."

The centaur bowed and turned on his hooves to make the preparations. Peter paced back and forth. Aslan instructed other Narnians to prepare tonight's feast. Lucy and Edmund were chattering to each other about what had happened and where this new adventure would take them. Susan was sitting where Peter had. She did not think this was just some adventure. She found it strange and foreboding that some imprisoned woman of such alleged importance was connected to Peter like that.

"I don't like this. Just running off to free someone who could very well hurt us."

Peter frowned and turned to Susan. She folded her arms defiantly.

"I don think this connection you apparently have is right or natural. We don't even know what her intentions are. She could be the one who made sure the other three living ones didn't survive."

Peter shook his head. He knew different. He could feel her innocence. He could see her memories. That's when he saw it. Jadis.

"What's Jadis got to do with this Aslan?" he questioned the great lion.

"Jadis? The white witch?" Susan was in disbelief at hearing her name again. She almost killed both her brothers, and tried to destroy Narnia.

Aslan circled about Peter and then paced about. Then he stopped and looked at Peter with a questioning glance.

"What exactly did you see Peter?"

Peter sat down next to Susan. He sighed as he gathered thoughts. Peter closed his eyes and recalled the memory.

"She's fighting against them. Mirsan I mean. Mirsan is fighting against three others. Inside the volcano. Two of them, I can't see their faces, they hold her down on the stone slab. The other one comes forward, its Jadis, holding that wand of hers high above her. She forces Mirsan to drink something from a small vial. She threatens her, or someone, I cant hear it all, so Mirsan drinks and collapses. They pull the thin red cloth over her. Jadis laughs, and then points the tip of the wand to the stone slab and says something, like an enchantment. And then the ice covers Mirsan's body."

Peter opened his eyes. He looked at Aslan in disbelief as Mirsan's story was flooding his mind. Aslan was looking at Peter with this knowing look.

"This is so not good. This is bad. Jadis? She's not still alive is she?" Susan questioned disapprovingly.

Aslan shook his head.

"Jadis has definitely left this world young queen."

"Ok so what is Mirsan, or whoever she is, to Jadis, that Jadis would need to imprison her?"

"Her sister."

The answer had come from Peter. The room went silent. They were sisters? Lucy and Edmund had their mouths open and Lucy swallowed.

"Oh great, just great. Sisters? I knew this was all a bad idea."

Peter stood up and walked about the room.

"She's not like Jadis."

"You don't know that for sure. How do you know this woman isn't just manipulating the thoughts she's giving you?"

"I just know alright. I feel it."

"Well I'm not trusting your feelings right now. This is not right."

Peter and Susan were face to face. Lucy and Edmund had not seen them fight like this in a very long time. They were yelling so loudly. Lucy's mind started spinning with information. Mirsan is supposed to be a living one and the white witch was her sister that imprisoned her.

"Um guys?"

The arguing had not ceased. And they could not hear Lucy over the yelling. A deafening roar silenced the room. Everyone stopped.

"Yes Lucy?" the lion said softly this time.

"Um, if they're sisters, does that mean Jadis was a living one?" Lucy asked sheepishly.

"Yes she was. Although I was unaware of it at the time."

"The other two were sisters as well." Peter said quietly.

Lucy combined the information. Four sisters were the four living ones. And three turned on one, headed by Jadis.

"What happened to the other two sisters?"

Aslan's face was grave.

"I am under the assumption they too have been destroyed. Going by what happens in our future. Such, damage and loss, could have only gotten as far as it did, with at least three living ones lost."

Handmaidens arrived. They wanted to take Lucy and Susan away to dress for the feast. Lucy jumped up and ran to them, Susan, still frowning, followed after. Aslan walked to the door and stopped. He turned his head back to Peter.

"We will find her High King." Peter bowed his head to the great lion. The great lion turned into the hall and disappeared from sight. Peter was back at the window. Edmund stood next to him. Peter was lost in his thoughts. Edmund understood it must be hard having two persons thoughts in one mind.

The feast was amazing. Glorious rich Narnian food, music, dancing, it was all as Lucy remembered from previous visits. She was in a pale blue gown and her small crown amongst her hair with flowers. Peter seemed to be trying hard to be happy, but he was very distracted she noticed. Aslan had stayed close by him, and they were often leaning into each other, talking privately. Susan was enjoying herself, but Lucy could tell she was sulking. Edmund was in a circle of giggling handmaidens, dancing with them from time to time. Lucy had danced a few times with some of the court. But she was on the look out for old friends.

A white piece of cloth dangled in front of her. Her old hankerchief. A familiar voice.

"A token your majesty."

Lucy excitedly jumped out of her chair and turned.

"Mr Tumnus!" and she threw her arms about the faun. She bade him to sit with her. Then she told him all that had happened. Mr Tumnus was unsure of how to respond.

"That's a lot of weight and responsibility for the High King."

Lucy nodded.

The night drew on. Peter had retired a little earlier than the others. Susan had wandered off to have some time on her own before sleep. Edmund, Lucy gathered, had disappeared with one of the handmaidens. The very thought made her screw her face up. She stood on the balcony and looked at the beach in the night. She remembered the first time she stood here, and watched Aslan disappear after their first adventure. Narnia looked even wilder at night. She could see the mermaids off in the far distance playing in the moonlight. She could hear their soft songs on the night breeze. She briefly forgot the day's turmoil, and just enjoyed the sounds of Narnia. Of her home.


	5. Chapter 5

Early morning broke through and woke the palace. All except Peter, he was already awake. He hadn't slept much. He had spent a lot of the night sharing memories with her. That's the only way he could describe it. Tomorrow they would leave to go release her. And then he would see if Mirsan was all she was made out to be.

The bedroom door swung open and Aslan entered. He eyed Peter and noticed the tiredness in his face.

"You have not slept." Peter shook his head and sighed.

"We have to do one final thing before tomorrow's dawn High King."

Peter looked into Aslan's face.

"What is that?"

"Mirsan is held in that ice by the magic that she had instilled in her ice wand. We can only break the enchantment successfully and with Mirsan alive if we can find a piece of her shattered wand."

Peter thought back to the battlefield. Where Edmund had dove forward and smashed the ice wand with his sword. Would the pieces still be there? His heart sank a little. What would happen if they couldn't find any?

"We can take a small party to search the area?"

Aslan nodded. The actual chant to break the enchantment, all they needed was a small piece. He could sense a hesitation in the young High King. He placed a paw on the High King's lap. This connection with the living one was terrifying him.

"I don't know what to do Aslan. I feel her inside and I want to run to her. But I've never experienced anything like this. How do I know she's what she seems? Its one thing to talk to each other inside my head, but what if she's entirely different or when she's free and we just don't connect the same? What if Susan's suspicions are right?"

"It is natural to have questions, doubts, when facing your destiny. Especially when your destiny is a woman and the rule of a kingdom."

Peter was of two trains of thought. And it was confusing him terribly. But he could not ignore or deny that pull inside him. The one that was pulling him to Mirsan. Peter dressed for ride to the field.

Aslan, Peter, Edmund and the centaur rode out shortly after breakfast. Narnia everywhere was still waking up for the day ahead. It was still very early. They arrived at the field not long before midday. Peter had jumped off his horse and immediately began the search. Edmund slowly climbed down. The memory of Jadis and his close brush with death froze him next his horse. He had forgotten how it had felt. The sharp pain, how tired and weak he felt. Aslan nudged his arm. Edmund snapped out of it and just nodded to Aslan. He must not let fear take him.

Hours passed. They had dug, searched, clawed at the earth where the wand had broken and she had died. Peter tried not to panic, but he couldn't help it.

"Nothing! Its not here."

"Nothing except these small trees with blue apples." Edmund pointed out. Edmund had collected a few and put them in a bag. They might be tasty or useful somehow.

Peter had sat down. He hadn't been able to find anything. How could he break her free now?

"Is there any other way Aslan?"

"Only if we knew, and could find, the place where the wand was forged."

Peter's heart, and his optimism, sank further. Peter doubted there was any one left alive who knew where that was. He felt his breath shorten, he couldn't breath. Edmund had rushed to his side. Mirsan, she was fading. His anxiety built.

"She's not going to last much longer" peter stated distressed. Slowly his breathing returned to normal.

"Are you alright High King?"

Peter nodded. He had forgotten his doubt for now. She was dying and there wasn't much time. The Centaur had returned and he shook his head. He had found nothing. Edmund felt his stomach rumble. He took out two apples and gave one to Peter. Peter asked Aslan if they would be ok to eat. Aslan said he felt they were fine. Peter and Edmund bit down into the blue apples.

They quickly spat out the pieces. Looking at each other confused. The apples, they were ice cold. Like they had been made of ice. Aslan raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Something this cold on a Narnian summer day? Peter's hope lifted. He pulled a small hunting dagger from his boot and cut the apple open. There, inside the apple, its seeds. Peter smiled and showed the others his discovery. Upon inspection they found the apple seeds were not like normal seeds at all. They were made of a ice-like crystal. Like the shards of a broken ice wand.

"I believe we have found what we were looking for High King." Aslan seemed pleased and surprised at how the shards had manifested after the wand's destruction. "But we will need to keep one whole for later." Edmund nodded and tied the bag with a few apples in it to his saddle.

The two sons of adam mounted their horses and pulled them into line.

"Time to return and get ready for tomorrow. Its going to be a long ride." Peter said. But this time with a bit more optimism.

They had arrived back at Cair Paravel after the sun had gone down. At the gates many of tomorrows preparations had been laid there. Supplies, chariots, weapons, and all manner of things. They approached the steps, Lucy and Susan had come out to greet them. Edmund excitedly told them of the tree and the apples that had grown there where the wand had broken. Susan was still sore about the whole thing and had folded her arms whilst Lucy was jumping about. She wanted to see the seeds and the apples. Peter looked to Susan, she rolled her eyes and stepped forward to embrace her brother.

"I'll follow you Peter, but if, just if, it goes pear-shaped, just remember I told you so."

"I wouldn't expect anything less Sue" Peter laughed and put an arm about his sister's shoulder and led the little party back into the palace. It was going to be a bright and early morning start.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, a small regiment of force and supplies had gathered outside the gates on the road. They were ready to follow Aslan and their High King. Lucy and Edmund were the first to join the party. Susan followed next, obviously still dubious with the whole scenario, but willing to stand by her brother for now. They waited on Aslan and Peter. Susan gasped on Peter's approach that morning.

Peter was paler than usual and looked increasingly tired. Lucy touched his hand assuringly. Peter smiled lightly. Aslan watched as he climbed into his saddle and remained close by.

"We ride now." Peter commanded.

Lucy crept up to Aslan's side and patted behind his ear.

"Is Peter ok Aslan?"

"Peter's life force is tied to that of Mirsan. As she wanes, it appears that Peter's strength is too. We must hasten young Lucy, for this to come about in a happier way."

Lucy's concern and fear heightened, but appreciated Aslan's honesty. She observed Peter as he rode silently onward with the party.

Peter's mind was exhausted and confused, but that drive within him to push on commanded him. He was terrified of this connection, this power over him, but he could not, and didn't want to deny, what he felt and thought for her. Which in itself was kind of frightening. He had never felt anything quite like this for anyone. The only love he had known all his life was that of family; like that for his siblings, the fatherly guide he saw in Aslan, his mother, the narnians that looked up to him as their monarch. This was a lust he felt when he thought of her. A passion one would feel for another in such a way that could only be described as a love. But he couldn't be sure. It was not like he had loved a woman in such a way before.

He wanted to understand it.

But I want more than that, he thought as the party rode along, following the road that was lead north. I want to be there when she opens her eyes, he thought, I want to lift her up from where she lies and hold her, smell her hair and feel her arms around my neck. Peter shook himself from those thoughts. The images that came with them left him anxious. He kept his eyes on the far horizon, waiting for the mountain to come into view. Even though he knew it would be a few days ride before that would happen.

For four days straight the party rode northward. Only stopping to make camp for the night. Peter often remained in solitude at those moments, only occasionally making small talk with Aslan and asking the others if they were ok. He was not sleeping, his siblings noted. They woke often to find a candle lit in from within his tent, or to find him on the fringes of the camp, just sitting in the moonlight looking north.

"This isn't right, I just allow myself to believe this is right." Susan was frustrated with Peter's distance and waning strength. She was confronting Aslan, to get him to do something. Even though somewhere inside she knew there was nothing Aslan, or anyone, could do for Peter.

"It's unnatural that any one person could have such a hold over another. It's unnatural that someone you've never met can have such a power over you."

"Do not spouses have such a power over each other?" Aslan challenged.

"Yes, but they have grown together and gotten to know the other."

"Does not love at first sight provide the magic of instantly feeling that they know one another?"

"I don't believe such a thing exists. How can you know someone you've never met or spoken to, that you actually do know nothing about?"

"Maybe you're fighting this Sue because such a thing has never happened to you." It was Edmund that spoke, defending Aslan's argument. "Or is it jealousy that Peter now turns to another woman, that isn't you or you trying to fill mother's boots?"

Tears of defeat welled in Susan's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She pressed her lips together tightly and left them, retreating to her own pavilions.

"Edmund." Aslan spoke.

Edmund shrugged it off. He was tired of Susan assuming she was the head of the family. He was tired of Susan trying to control everything and everyone around her. And if it was something she did not deem was right or acceptable than it simply wasn't. This behavior of hers had been on the increase since mother had passed. She was not mother, and now that mother was gone, that didn't mean she was the only one in charge or had the faculties to take care of them.

On the fifth day, in the mid afternoon, the mountain came into view. The party halted briefly as Aslan had pointed it out.

"There is our destination ladies and gentlemen. The living one rests inside."

Peter had risen in his saddle, a longing in his weary face. Then Peter fell from his saddle. Aslan, Lucy, Edmund and Susan rushed to his side. The centaur kept the concerned party at bay so Peter would not be crowded. He had not passed out. But he was disoriented. His focus on things was off and was drifting in and out. Mumbling like he was having a conversation with someone. His breathing was shallow.

"Make camp!" Edmund ordered, taking control in Peter's stead. "Prepare the High King's pavilion."

Attendants and soldiers stood at attention and rushed to unpack the camp site. Peter was still out of it. His head rested in Lucy's lap as Susan fed him droplets of water and soaked his brow to cool him. It had taken a mere twenty minutes for Peter's quarters to be made ready. The Centaur had his sovereign lifted onto a make shift stretcher and taken into his pavilion. They took care to lay him on his bedding. The centaur ushered everyone out except for Aslan, Susan and Lucy. Edmund felt he would better needed out in the camp setting things up, making plans, should Peter remain ill for the moment.

Inside the High King's pavilion, Peter was restless, half way between dream and reality. He tossed and turned, mumbling. At one point he tried to get up, calling her name, but the girls forced him back down again. Aslan instructed a handmaiden of Lucy's to concoct a herbal formula, one that would help the High King rest. She returned swiftly and they helped Peter to drink it. It took awhile, but the concoction worked and he eventually drifted into a semi relaxed sleep.

The camp buzzing with concern and excitement all at once. What was happening to their King? Aslan called the camp into a meeting. He positioned himself on a rock and addressed them.

"As you know, we are here to rescue what could be the last Living One. Our High King is in a difficult position. His very life force is tied to hers. As her life wanes, so does his. It is unexplainable. Their lives are fated to be intertwined. Their connection is solidified. We must work together and quickly, so that we don't lose them both. You have your orders, proceed with them."

The centaur gave the final command. The entire party ran to different corners, making the final rescue preparations. Aslan worked with Lucy on the enchantments to free Mirsan. Aslan only hoped they had made it in time. He did not fully understand the extent of Peter and Mirsan's connection till now.

Hours later, a small party returned from the volcanic mountain. They were dirty and covered in soot and smelt of burnt earth. They stated a clear hole had been made for entry into the molten chamber. Peter was still unconscious. Aslan judged that going by Peter's deterioration, they did not have long, and maybe not long enough to wait for Peter. Aslan gave the orders to prepare the rescue party. He told Susan to stay behind with Peter. Lucy was to travel into the mountain with Aslan, to help him break the enchantments.


	7. Chapter 7

"You want me to do what?"

Lucy was kind of surprised at the possibility of having to shed some blood.

"For the enchantment to be released it needs royal blood. As we our High King is somewhat incapacitated, you are of his line, therefore your blood is royal. Hopefully it suffices."

"Only hopefully?" Lucy shook her head. She may have to spill her own blood and now there was no guarantee it would work. Apparently she and Aslan would be lowered into the volcano, try and get close enough to Mirsan, and then recite an enchantment to break her free that might not work. A rather large gamble by Lucy's account.

The small rescue team edged closer to the dormant volcano. According to Narnian history it had not erupted since about the time the Living Ones disappeared. At least that was what Aslan was able to put together from ancient text written on just as ancient paper. Hence why they were sealed in glass in the Great Library. Lucy had seen them. They were so old even breathing on them would disintegrate them.

Edmund rode up to Lucy and held her hand briefly. She was grateful. She was most definitely nervous and a whole lot terrified. But she knew that both Peter, and this Mirsan lady, depended on this, so they could live. She'd do anything for her family. Lucy rubbed her hands together as she watched the party prepare ropes for the climb leading up to the opening.

"Are you ready Lucy?" Aslan asked her finally. She could only nod.

The party began the climb up the steep slope.

Back in the camp, Peter woke. He felt groggy, like a bad night out on Narnian ale and pipe weed. Susan noticed him come around and was fussing. He tried to drink the water she offered, but he wasn't interested. He felt Mirsan slipping away. He needed to get to her. And now. He tried to sit up.

"No Peter, you must not try. You're terribly weakened."

"Where is Aslan? And the others?" he asked quietly. Susan didn't say anything. "Well?"

He asked again.

"Um" she started, fidgeting, "they've gone to the mountain Peter."

Peter tried to sit up again. He tried to fight against Susan.

"Peter stop!" she exclaimed.

"I need to be there."

"You can't!"

Peter was distressed. He didn't know how or why, but for this to work he needed to be there. Mirsan had shown him the way in. He didn't get a chance before to tell Aslan. They would be risking their lives when an entrance, albeit a secret one, already existed. He needed to distract Susan so he could get away. She had her back to him and was fussing amongst some fur covers folded up there. Peter could see his sword at the end of the bedding. He used his foot to kick it over. A couple of tries and it worked. It fell into the side of the pavilion and poked outside. They obviously hadn't had time to pin the sides of the pavilion down properly.

He counted to three, and rolled off the bedding and outside, and without wasting a second picked up his sword. It took all his strength to stand and run for his horse. He climbed on, almost fell off, and then rode on toward the mountain. He tuned out the sound of Susan hollering after him, calling him back. He looked back. An infuriated Susan was running off to equip her own horse.

Peter rode hard, clinging to his saddle with all that was left of him. His focus was off. He had tunnel vision and most of it was blurry. He pulled off the path and went through the cover of some of the forest there. He wanted to avoid the guard Aslan had set up. When he felt he had cleared them enough he came out and approached the base of the volcano. He fell to one knee. That thumping rhythm had returned inside his head. Getting louder in his mind, so close now.

He felt along the vertical wall in front of him. There hidden under eons of growth and dirt, a small rock, loose in its cradle. He pushed it in and the wall in front of him opened up. A space just big enough to walk through.

Lucy looked inside. Hot air greeted her and she pulled back. How on earth did they expect to go in there and not get burnt to a crisp? She looked back inside. She could see the plateau in the middle of the chamber and the enchanted ice slab resting there. She could see inside it though. It was a cloudy ice structure and the bright reds and oranges from inside the volcano reflected off it.

"Aslan!" she screeched when she saw it. Aslan peered inside and looked at what she was pointing at.

A small opening across from the plateau in the wall of the volcano. It had appeared suddenly. A figure in a grey shirt stepped forward, attention fixed solely on the ice structure ahead. It was Peter.

"Oh no, Peter!" Lucy exclaimed. What was he doing here?

Aslan called to the Centaur and his men and told them to ride around and find the way in that Peter had entered. They disappeared. They watched him feel the wall. A loud crunching sound was heard. Lucy looked around. Some of the ceiling began to cave in. she watched the smaller rocks be dissolved and swallowed by the churning molten pool. Suddenly a larger chunk, large enough to bridge the gap from the side to the plateau, fell away from the ceiling, and landed with a great splash. Peter shielded himself as it did. Fire burning bright sprung up momentarily as the rock collided in the pool below.

Peter steadied himself, and took his first steps across the makeshift bridge. The ice slab was not far now. She was so near.

Aslan looked to the opening. The others had not arrived there. Peter did not have all the necessary tools to break the enchantment. He had to take a gamble.

"Lucy, Peter needs these."

Aslan nudged the small bag tied to her little belt. It contained the ice shards from the apples. Lucy knew what he meant. But she was scared. She watched Peter stumble and fall, and pick himself up again. She made up her mind. She climbed onto the makeshift harness. Aslan used all his lion's strength to hold her steady and begin her descent. Lucy kept her eyes tight at first. The heat was so overwhelming, she thought she'd pass out and fall. She looked down, and her heart caught in her throat. All that fire and hot lava. Then she saw Peter and how he had collapsed by the ice slab. He didn't appear to be moving.


	8. Chapter 8

The guards took Susan up the side to Aslan. She watched horrified as she saw what Aslan was lowering into the volcano. Lucy was clutching to the rope and harness for dear life. But she never cried out or told Aslan to stop. She was being so brave. Lucy was pointing at something. It took Susan a few moments, but then she saw Peter, crumpled in a heap against the ice slab. She covered her mouth with her hand in fear and shock and held her breath.

"Oh no, Peter," she whispered.

Lucy was low enough now to land effectively on the plateau. How on earth did Peter know how to get in here? She wondered. It was so hot; she staggered around, over whelmed by heat and flame. She crouched down to Peter and shook him.

"Peter, oh Peter please open your eyes!" she pleaded, on the verge of tears and collapse.

He moved slightly, groaned a little and opened his eyes. They widened when he saw Lucy faltering from the overwhelming conditions. She fell into him, clutching a small bag in her fist. Peter took the bag from her, and could feel the shards inside.

"Peter!"

He turned and saw Edmund at the entrance he had come through. He gestured to Edmund to hurry over. Edmund braced himself and ran as fast as he could, falling to his knees as soon as reached there. Peter pushed his sister into Edmund's arms.

"Take her! Go!"

"What about you?!"

"I need to finish this Ed. Go!"

Peter shoved both his siblings away. Edmund put his arm under Lucy and half dragged and half walking back to the entrance tunnel. He watched them get as far back as they could without disappearing from sight. He didn't know why. But he suddenly knew what to do. He would be the first to admit he was nervous. This was it. The moment of truth as it was. He took as deep a breath as he could. He had to hurry. He could barely hear her anymore inside his mind. Hold on Mirsan, he thought, hold on, please. He was pleading silently to her.

It took all his strength to stand up straight. He took out his sword. He held it up high.

"By the blood of the High King," he started.

Peter cut open his left palm with his blade. The crimson liquid broke through and trickled over the sides of his hand.

"With that which entombed you," he continued. He took out shards of the ice wand in his hand and crushed them in to his wound by making a fist. It hurt like no tomorrow, but he did not break.

"And a heart that beats for you," he pressed the bloody shards to his heart.

"I will release you."

Peter pressed both hands, blood, shards and all against the hilt of his sword and with both hands raised it above him and the ice tomb, blade pointing down. The mess trailed down the blade and dripped on to the ice.

"Breathe new life Living One."

He brought the blade plunging down into the ice structure. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. A light seem to come from within. It was small at first and then grew bigger. Then it was like everything caught up. The light grew bright and blinding. Peter had to shield his eyes from it and the volcano began to shake violently. Then it was almost like a loud boom. An invisible force knocked Peter backwards, smacking his head on the rocky landing from whiplash. The light filled the entire chamber; the shaking continued and got brighter and brighter.

And then nothing. The light disappeared and the shaking stopped. Peter heard a loud cracking sound. Like stone or ice splitting under pressure. He sat up as best he could, balancing himself upright with his arms. The ice structure quivered and rattled. Bits and pieces began to fall away. Then it exploded. Peter shielded his face behind his arms. He slowly lowered them to see what had happened.

Susan had held her breath the entire time. Watching the scene below. She watched the structure explode leaving a figure behind laying still clothed in red. She didn't know whether to be glad or wary.

"He did it."

Aslan nodded knowingly, a smile played on the corners of his mouth.

Lucy and Edmund held each other up. They almost ran for Peter when they saw him get knocked back. Chunks of ice had hurtled past them. And then there, finally, she was free.

Peter stood up and sheathed his sword. She was laying still. The thin red shroud covering her still form. He stepped closer and closer, taking each step slowly. He didn't know whether to be cautious or rush to her side. He saw the covering fluttering where her mouth was. She was breathing! He exhaled heavily out of relief. She lived. Peter strode up to the stone like table. He reached forward, and pulled the material away.

Every bit like his dream, there Mirsan lay. Her hair the color of flame and her skin like porcelain. Peter slid his arms gently under her, cradling her head with one hand and lifted her to him. He brushed the soft hair back from her brow. His own sleeping beauty. His heart was beating so loud and fast he thought it was going to jump in his throat. He cradled her head against him and held one arm around her back, the other he slid under her legs and hoisted her up. He turned to the party waiting at the end of the walkway. He simply nodded to them, smiling. Lucy and Edmund whooped for joy. The centaur cheered and raised his weapon high.

The volcano quaked around them. Pieces began breaking off and falling all around. Peter clutched Mirsan to him tightly and hurried across the rocky path way, which now threatened to crumble beneath him. He almost stumbled and lost her, but he held firm. He wasn't going to lose now. Lucy and Edmund ran to meet him and pulled the couple across with them. The small band moved down the tunnel before they were sealed inside. Lucy took one look back, and saw the slab and the walkway crumbled and sink beneath the churning and rising waves of molten rock.

Aslan and Susan were already waiting outside for them. The tunnel was collapsing behind them the entire way. It almost seemed to go on forever till they reached the light of outside. Susan sighed, and hesitated, like she was about to say something. She stepped forward, to look at the sleeping figure in Peter's arms. Them she took off her cloak and laid it on the grass and kneeled down. She gestured to Peter to put Mirsan down. Peter gently laid her out, using his lap as resting place for her head. He caressed her brow and held on of her hands. Her skin was so cold. Her breath was faint but regular. Susan brought out a cloth and a small skin of water. She cleaned the dirt of the tunnel away from Mirsan's face and tipped the opening of the skin to her lips and tipped a little in. some dribbled out of her mouth and down her cheek. Peter watched and waited. For some sort of sign.

He felt his hand being squeezed. She was doing it. She stirred and licked the water on her lips. He looked to her face, and saw her eyelids flutter, then open. Blue grey eyes greeted him, and then she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The campsite was all noise and talk. The High King had made a grand entrance with the red haired woman on his horse. He had looked much healthier then when he had collapsed earlier on. He looked like it hadn't happened at all. Aslan had said she was a Living One. Much like Aslan she was supposed to be a figure of legend. Yet here she was, alive and well, and hidden away with their High King.

Mirsan looked all around the little pavilion. Her Peter sat opposite her with the Great Lion Aslan. She remembered him from long ago. Although she wasn't sure just how long it was that she had been trapped in that place. The betrayal of a sister. Her other sisters, she had almost forgotten.

"Do they still exist?" She spoke finally. Aslan hook his head.

"What of the one who betrayed me?"

"She was destroyed. By the High King and myself."

Mirsan remembered the memory Peter had shared with her. The great battle. She had tried to murder this royal family. She gazed around, feeling the soft fur of the chair which she sat in. She felt like a newborn. Everything was strange to her, but familiar.

"How long did I sleep Great Lion?"

"Many ages Living One. A rough calculation estimated you slept for about six hundred years."

"I have missed much."

Peter leaned forward and took her hand. She felt that strong connection with him still. The one that told her heart she was his and his alone. She looked in his eyes. They were so much like hers in their color. His gaze was that of a man looking at a woman. She felt like she had found her home. Her Peter who braved the fires and saved her.

"There will be plenty of time to catch up on everything." He said gently.

Aslan smiled secretly to himself. He decided to depart the tent and leave them be. They had much to go over, and needed just a bit of time privately to themselves. He excused himself and left.

Peter watched her as she looked around, almost like she was re-exploring the world all over again. Wonder in her eyes. So much like his own. He wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her again. But he was still a bit nervous. He could feel this wanting within him. And it was getting harder to resist, all the more so now she was sitting right there in front of him.

"You're staring." She stated, smiling and blushing a little.

"I know" he replied simply.

She stood slowly and took up her place next to him. His heart was beating harder.

"It feels a little strange, not hearing you in my head anymore," he commented, "but seeing you safe next to me, is everything."

Mirsan nestled up to him, placing her head where his shoulder met his chest. Peter slowly put his arm around her, and then the other as well. He just held her close and closed his eyes. She had a sweet gentle perfume about her. Her hair was soft as he leaned his head against hers. It was all he could do to control himself from the thoughts in his mind.

Outside Lucy, Edmund and Susan spied on them briefly. Watching Mirsan get close to Peter. Seeing Peter smile for the first time in however many days. Maybe they really were meant to be. Susan wasn't saying anything, but Lucy could tell she was still very apprehensive to the whole thing. Something nudged Lucy. She turned around and found Aslan standing behind them. She tugged on Edmund's sleeve, who, when seeing Aslan, nudged Susan. They quickly closed their little spy hole and stood there sheepishly before him. Lucy could tell he was trying not to laugh at springing them.

"I would think they were granted a little quiet time after the last few days."

"Absolutely."

"Of course."

"Um sure."

Came the responses and made off in different directions. Aslan then smiled once they were out of sight. He was sure they were just curious.

Lucy had caught up with Edmund. They were helping with wood for the night and catching food. The way the camp was acting, it was going to be a night of celebration. Their king was well and they had rescued a living one. Lucy voiced her concerns about Susan's recent behavior.

"I said what I said and that's the end of it Lu," Edmund replied. "She's not mother, and we're not little kids anymore."

"Do you think she's just scared of us growing apart?"

"Quite possibly, I mean we're all going to grow apart in some fashion. We'll be adults, each with our own lives." He looked back at the camp, at Peter's tent. "Although I think Peter's life may just be meant to be played out here."

"Do you think we'll be sent home now?" she wondered. Edmund shook his head. He was sure there was more to come.

"I've just got this feeling the adventure isn't over yet."

Lucy sat down and pulled at some grass. She had made her decision a while ago.

"I don't want to go back at all. Narnia is my home."

Edmund sat down next to her. He knew how she felt. He felt he belonged here to. The only person that didn't was Susan. And they didn't understand why, when she always claimed to love this place just as much. He knew Susan would not be happy with this decision.

Peter and Mirsan had just stayed that way for hours. Just listening to each other breathe. He leaned her back into the bedding and covered her. He slipped out of the pavilion silently. He walked amongst the camp. And he found Lucy and Edmund on the fringes talking.

"Hey Lu, hey Ed."

They both jumped up and hugged him.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Very much so."

"No more fainting spells?" Edmund quipped. Peter shoved him playfully. Edmund's face went serious. Lucy stopped laughing. Peter smelled something was up.

"Ok, spill, what's eating at you two?"

Lucy and Edmund shared a look and sat back down. Peter placed himself directly in front of them.

"We know you're going to stay here in Narnia."

Peter nodded; he knew a conversation like this would come eventually. He wanted to know what they wanted to do.

"Yes, I had made that decision. Narnia needs me, and I need Narnia."

"And Mirsan?" asked Lucy.

"Now that I've found her, I will not leave her side. I feel like I've found the other half of me."

Lucy smiled warmly. Her big brother was now a king, and a man in love.

"We don't want to leave Narnia either. Ever." Edmund said.

"So you three are just going to give up on your lives back home and run from your responsibilities there are you? What about me? Am I supposed to give up the things I want just because you three selfishly want to stay here?"

Susan had overheard their little conversation. She was fuming at them. How dare they just decide that they weren't going back to their real home? And not think of her feelings too.

"Su, we aren't making you do anything." Edmund protested.

Susan crossed her arms.

"Susan, we each make our own decisions. And it just happens that we feel more at home here than anywhere."

"And I'm supposed to just stay and be unhappy, or go back and be alone without my family. Not much of a choice." Susan in truth did love narnia, its just she didn't know where she wanted to be. She wasn't really mad at them, but then again, they didn't wait to talk to her, and they've just accepted a woman, who's sister tried to kill them. Didn't they consider that she could be playing them all.

Lucy, Edmund and Peter went to protest, Susan just held up her hand to stop them.

"Don't even bother, I don't want to hear it just now."

Susan stormed off. Lucy flopped down to the ground where she had been sitting. Edmund and Peter watched Susan storm off. Edmund rolled his eyes, Peter sighed and shook his head. Peter didn't understand why Susan was so angry about everything.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun had gone down, the bonfires had been lit. Fresh kills from the hunting roasted over smaller fires. The camp was in high spirits. Peter had told Aslan of Susan's recent outbursts and asked him to speak with her. And they had disappeared a little under an hour ago. He only hoped Aslan could get through, and make some sense of it. In the meantime, he concerned himself with one thing. Mirsan.

He ventured back to the pavilion to see she was up to facing the people. He pulled the tent "door" across and saw her curled up on the bedding. The sheer loose dress she wore clung to her form, her feet were bare. He almost didn't want to wake her. He touched her brow gently, then her cheek. She woke slowly and smiled again.

"Hungry?" he asked

She nodded eagerly and stood up. He placed a cloak around her shoulders and led her out.

The centaur bowed before her. Lucy came running up. She hugged the older woman, which took her by surprise.

"You are Queen Lucy I presume."

Lucy nodded smiling. Mirsan smiled in return.

"I have heard much of your spirit and loyalty to Narnia, you are wise beyond your years."

Peter laughed.

"Stop, you'll give her a big head." He laughed more when Lucy hit him.

Edmund came to Mirsan and Peter. He bowed to Mirsan. She told him not to. Mirsan looked at the faces around them.

"No one bow to me. Anyone who is Narnian, or loyal to Narnia, is my family from now on."

Peter slipped his arm around her. She felt a little out of touch with time, but not the spirit of Narnia. He would help her find her feet after all these years. It struck him then that she was the much older woman. He smiled a little to himself. A handmaiden offered a plate of meat and mug of wine to Mirsan.

Sometime later, when all had feasted and were happy on ale and wine, some of the officers struck up their instruments. The music was fast and the beat well timed. Those who danced sang along and those who didn't simply clapped and tapped their feet. Mirsan placed her cup down and stood up. She shed Peter's cloak and turned to him.

"I feel the music within me. Dance with me my Peter."

Peter didn't usually dance, but he took one look at her face and relented. He took her hand and she pulled him into the throng of people circling about in dance and song. He spent more time watching her. Light on her feet with her arms in the air. Her hair trailed out behind her as she skipped and twirled in time. Then at some point she fell into Peter's arms. Her cheeks flushed from the activity. She was beaming. Peter lifted her up in the air. She threw her head back and laughed.

As he brought her back down to earth, the full length of her pressed against him, he did not hold back this time. Peter touched her face and tipped it up and kissed her there in front of the entire camp. Mirsan did not stop him, she merely held her arms tight around his neck.

When the kiss broke, they heard a slight tiny ahem from the side. They turned to find Aslan, standing with a solemn looking Susan. Her eyes were reddened. She stepped up to Peter.

"I'm sorry Peter, for all I've said. I've been selfish." She almost whispered. Peter hushed her and pulled his sister into a hug.

"Don't worry yourself Sue."

Susan let go of Peter. And she went to Mirsan instead.

"I have been unfair to you, I've said things, mistrusted you before giving you any chance."

"Queen Susan, do not even think of it. Think of us as sisters from now on yes?"

Susan nodded and Mirsan embraced her. Mirsan smiled and used the material that belted the empire line of her dress to wipe the small tears on Susan's face. She clasped Susan's hands in hers.

"You need to smile and have fun with complete abandon."

Mirsan pulled Susan away into the swelling dancing crowd. Peter took up residence at Aslan's side.

"Is she ok Aslan?"

"She will be. Susan feels the change of her life and her world as she knew it very strongly. It is a scary thing for someone who is used to being in control of the life around her, to suddenly not be able to do anything but go with the tide. She didn't see that we all have been in that place, or are there now, and that we all will always be flowing with Life's tide. Fate will always be beyond everyone's control."

They turned their attention back to the dancing crowd. Mirsan and Susan had started a dancing chain with Lucy and they traveled with music hand in hand with half the camp. Peter and Aslan laughed and Peter clapped in time. Susan was smiling for the first time in days and laughing. He watched Aslan nod slightly and looking a little sad.

"Aslan?"

"We all need to enjoy these light hearted days and remember them. As tougher days are ahead."

"There is more work ahead isn't there Aslan? It wasn't just for Mirsan you brought us back."

"No High King, Narnia isn't out of the woods yet, as those of adam and eve are prone to say."

Peter nodded in an understanding way. He hoped his siblings would have the strength for all to come. The night's festivities continued on. Eventually all began to dwindle to their respective resting places. Peter found Mirsan with Susan and Lucy again.

"Time for rest."

Susan led Lucy away after saying their goodnights, leaving the High King and his love alone. They wandered toward the small stream nearby. After several moments of passionate kissing, he just held her close.

"I am meant for you." She whispered. "I have waited for you always."

Peter kissed her again. He brushed her hair back looking into her eyes. This is what it was to feel for woman in such a way. She let one hand caress the back of his neck, the other rested against his chest where his heart was.

"Tell me," she said.

"I love you," he replied without hesitation. Mirsan undid the belt at her empire line.

They laid there together on the bank of the stream until the sun rose in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter and Mirsan dawdled back to camp early in the morning, the sun had barely been up an hour. The lovers crept through the sleeping campsite back to Peter's pavilion. Inside the pavilion, Peter busied him watching her change into a deep red velvet gown with long sheer yellow sleeves. She twirled in front of him.

"What do you think?"

"Perfect."

He stood with her and kissed her shoulders. A slight ahem broke their romance. Peter saw Aslan waiting by the pavilion opening. They tried to conceal sheepish grins futilely.

"You are needed High King" he said to the shirtless monarch.

"I'm coming."

Aslan nodded and left again. Mirsan picked up a black loose shirt that laced up at the neck and slipped it over Peter's head. He kissed her forehead and went after Aslan.

He caught up, belting his sword on as he ran.

"Aslan."

"Ah Peter, it seems I have a penchant for being right."

"How do you mean?"

"About Narnia's turmoil."

"I see," Peter said, remembering Aslan's words. "What has happened?"

Aslan walked slowly and stopped.

"Nature itself is Narnia's threat."

Peter frowned. How could nature itself be a threat to Narnia? It didn't make sense to Peter.

"I don't understand Aslan."

Aslan knew he wouldn't at first. He wasn't sure even Mirsan realized what needed to be done.

"Mirsan is a living one, representing flame and ash. There were the other three as well."

"Yes, that you told me."

"There needs to be a living representative for the other three."

Did they need to find new living ones? Or did the others still exist? Peter was trying hard to follow.

"Basically Peter, we need to find the essence of the other two living ones, so that Mirsan can take them into herself."

"No one else can do it?"

"No," came Mirsan's voice.

Peter turned to see her standing there. She knew somehow what was going on, and why. He could see it in her eyes.

"Only a living one can hold the essence. We were born for it. When a living one dies, another existing one must take the essence and carry it." Mirsan explained, hinting at the weight of carrying the essences of another.

"There's no way another could?"

"A living one is born, not made."

Peter took Mirsan's hands and pulled her close. She smiled unconvincingly. She knew the task, and the weight ahead, and she couldn't hide it. He took her face in his hands.

"Is it really going to be that bad for you?"

"A living one can successfully carry at least two essences and be as normal. Three will weaken physically and mentally. Four, well, four has the potential to render a living one incapacitated."

Peter held her close protectively. He didn't want to see any more harm to come to her. She'd been through enough already. Even from the dead, Jadis's evil will was wreaking havoc with people's lives. And with Narnia. Aslan watched the High King hold onto his goddess of flame. Aslan saw that look. The look someone gets when they are determined to go to the ends of the earth for the one they love. To protect them at all costs. And the High King of Narnia, a son of adam, just got that look in a most furious manner.

"Have no fear my love," Mirsan said, looking into her royal lover's face. "I am strong, I will hold the weight."

"Mirsan…"

She held a finger to his mouth.

"And have you to stand by my side and keep me from falling."

He surrendered again. He had forgotten any protests.

"Always. Forever." He replied.

"And us!"

Lucy, Edmund and Susan, came running from their hiding spot. Clearly they had been eavesdropping. Again. Peter rolled his eyes. Some things never changed. He silently thanked which ever deity for that.

"We'll be there too Mirsan" proclaimed Lucy.

Susan agreed and Edmund nodded, clapping his brother on the back.

The very earth moved beneath their feet. Shaking violently. The horses in fear, reared up and snapped their reins and bolted. Trees around them were uprooted and fell into the camp. The force of the earth knocked all to their feet. Edmund and Susan clutched Lucy between them, Peter held Mirsan close, while Aslan remained on his feet somehow behind them.

Moments later, which had felt like an age, the shaking had stopped. The earth was still again. Confused voices and cries from the camp. Injured were taken care of immediately. The centaur had gathered a few soldiers and had taken off in the direction of the horses that had broken free. Peter kept Mirsan under his arm as came back into the camp site's centre.

"Aslan?"

"It is beginning."

"Nature turning on itself?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Lucy," he said nodding.

Lucy swallowed hard. Edmund and Susan shared a look. Peter let go of Mirsan to help carry injured and help clean up the site.

"Destiny is still at hand." Mirsan whispered.

The return to Cair Paravel was not as joyous as they'd hoped. It seemed the earthquake had not just struck in the north. The white city walls had cracked and fallen, homes had seen damage. Peter looked crushed to see it in such a way. Lucy was already in tears by the time they had reached the palace stairs.

"What is being done?" Peter asked the centaur.

"Stone and mortar is being brought as we speak. Farms have sent provisions to help. The rebuilding has started."

"Good."

Aslan stood by Peter's side. Mirsan stood on his right. He leaned toward Mirsan.

"I wanted to celebrate your return to life with the people here. It seems Narnia has surprises yet."

"All of Narnia will celebrate life when our work is done."

He smiled sadly. The feeling was deep inside. That feeling one gets when they know the road ahead would be paved with bends and turns and cemented with hardship. He would stop at nothing to protect Narnia, his family, and Mirsan.

Aslan and Peter led the others inside the palace. Rest was needed for the journey still ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

(If you're enjoying this one, please check out my other titles…Harry Potter and The Daughter of Evil in the harry potter section, and, BloodRayne: Lessons in Blood in Games:Misc rpg……thanks to those who have read through this and provided their review.)

Peter sighed in the quiet night. He could hear the ocean outside, the breeze rustling the curtains, and Mirsan's breathing as she slept against him. He couldn't sleep. He slid out from under her sleeping form. He stood by the arched windows looking into the night. He was surprised to see Lucy, not in bed, but sitting next to Tumnus by the waters edge, letting bare feet and hooves be washed over by the night's tide. He smiled and pulled the curtain closed again.  
He wandered down the hallway quietly. He could hear Edmund talking in his sleep and tried not to laugh. He headed not straight ahead to throne room, but turned into the left corridor and followed it down to the big heavy doors that would open into the Great Library.  
He lit candles around the place, so he could see the vast Narnian knowledge. He had decided it might be an idea to know the land and history of which he would now stay to rule. And to see if he could come across anything about the living ones. He scoured the shelves, climbed some stairs and rifled through them as well. He discovered they recorded their centuries calling them ages. There was no b.c. or a.d. naturally. Then there was the recorded history of all the different fantastic races.  
He chose a few important volumes and carried them to a large desk. He noticed straight off that almost any of the oldest books there mentioned Aslan or 'a great lion'. Just how old was Aslan. It was rumored he was as old as Narnia's world had existed. Narnia it seemed had had its fair share of war and turmoil as well. Battles over kingdoms, betweens royal houses and races. And then an Oracle had predicted that the throne of all of Narnia would be ruled by human. Not of this world. Then a thousand ages later, two sons of Adam, and two daughters of Eve, came to Narnia. The Pevensies had been a recent edition to a number of historical volumes. It was an odd feeling, belonging to something's history in a way.  
He had found a small excerpt on the Living Ones. Over the ages the Living Ones took care of Nature being that they were born of Nature. Peter tried to wrap his head around the words. No physical parents they had. The one known as Mirsan, was found in a lake of liquid fire, completely unharmed. She was raised by nobles until her consciousness was old enough to realize who and what she was. She was the first to be found. The second was that of earth and mountains, found in the roots of a large and old tree. She was named Blare. The third was of lakes and rain, and found floating in a lake. She was named Tiran. And lastly, the fourth was of ice and snow. Who Peter knew as Jadis. They were all raised in similar manner, and then one day, left by the side of a great lion.  
Through out the history, they were mentioned here and there. Then suddenly, nothing. It was like they had disappeared all together. And then sometime later, Jadis started popping up again. No mention of the other three until now with the discovery of Mirsan. Who would probably be added in at some point. Just what did Jadis do to the others. Aslan and Mirsan had assumed Jadis had murdered them. Mirsan could not feel their presence in the world.  
He wanted to find anything, something, that could help Mirsan. To ease the weight, to ensure it wouldn't consume her totally, sending her into endless sleep again. Or worse.  
He stumbled across some mentions of law. Such as, though a couple is considered married by a ceremony and such with a religious representative, they were also considered married if a couple had consummated their relationship in the physical manner. So in Narnian law, He and Mirsan, were now technically husband and wife. A husband, he thought to himself. It was not something he had ever imangined in his short years. Unlike some, the idea of being a married man was not something that repulsed him. In fact, it felt normal inside, now that he had Mirsan, he felt, well, like a whole person inside.  
He hadn't notice Aslan walk in. The Great Lion watched the young High King reading over the pages.  
"Cannot sleep High King?"  
"I guess I'm thinking too much."  
"Much rests on the mind of one who cares about his people."  
Peter kind of flopped back into the high backed chair. He sighed aloud and Aslan moved around and sat down next to him.  
"How is Mirsan supposed to carry all of them."  
"That is what she was made to do."  
Aslan watched as Peter was lost in a train of thought. Aslan had been through most things. He had seen what had happened when the prophecies weren't followed. He remembered the destruction of Narnia as the very earth turned on itself, tearing itself apart. That's why he returned in time, and brought the children back too. Back to the Golden years where they had a chance to follow the right path, and save Narnia.  
"How do we even get these essences?"   
"The essence of a living one is carried in her soul, her body, right down to her bones. If a living one is dead, you must go to the place where the body rests, and with some deep magic, call the essence forth and then Mirsan can take it within her."  
"Well we know where Jadis is" he stomach turned thinking of her cruel face. "How will we find the others?"  
"It will be hard work, but we have ways to find them, providing their even dead. They may be isolated and trapped as Mirsan was. But seeing as she cannot sense them, it could go either way. And should it be the worst, she will need your love and strength."  
"She has all of me."  
Aslan nodded, impressed with the apparent way he was handling all the events that had transpired, and all that were to come. Aslan spied the basic laws book.  
"I see you have brushed up on some of our laws." Aslan smiled knowing what Peter may have read.  
Peter grinned sheepishly and pushed his hair back with his hands, keeping them folded behind his head as he sat back into the chair. Aslan stood up smirked a little.  
"A husband indeed, and a High King." He said nodding.  
Peter had to admit he liked the sound of it. Aslan bowed his head respectfully, Peter followed suit. He watched the Great Lion wander out of the great Library leaving Peter amongst the candles and books again.


	13. Chapter 13

(If you're enjoying this one, please check out my other titles… BloodRayne: Lessons in Blood in Games:Misc rpg and Harry Potter and the Daughter of Evil in the harry potter section, and, The Omen:Rebirth and Retribution in Misc movies….)

Sunlight broke through the curtains. Peter stirred and looked next to him. It was empty. Mirsan was gone. He sat up confused. A feeling of dread washed over him. He had told Mirsan of Jadis's last resting place. Had she gone to do her duty? He jumped up and dressed. He gathered Edmund and the Centaur and was getting prepared to go out after her. They were in the main hall when the heavy doors opened. Mirsan had returned.  
Mirsan stood still, looking a little tired. Peter had moved to her and took her in his arms. "Why couldn't you have waited for me my love?"  
"I did what needed to be done, I can't let Narnia fall."  
Peter pressed her close and kissed her hair. A small ice blue streak existed amongst the fiery red of her hair.

Aslan entered the main hall. All fell silent, as things usually did when the Great Lion himself was around. It was just one of those things. He sniffed Mirsan, noticing a change.

"Hmmm" he said quietly to himself. "We must speak Living One."

Mirsan kissed Peter gently and followed Aslan out of the room. They had been gone only a few moments when Lucy and Susan arrived.

"Is it true Peter? Did she?"

Peter could only nod. He knew it was her duty, but he did not approve of her rashness. He did not want the inevitable unless all other options had been explored and exhausted. Lucy tugged on his sleeve.

"Breakfast Peter. You won't be any be any good half starved."

He knew she was right. He reluctantly let Lucy lead him away to the small dining chamber they used when there was no banquet or guests.

Edmund watched closely. Narnia was suffering. Mirsan was to suffer to save Narnia. And Peter was to suffer to watch Mirsan succumb to her duty. It was one rollercoaster after another at the moment. Edmund wanted to do more but didn't know where to start. He had made plans with Susan to go over any and all material in Narnia's capital that even remotely even mentions the words Living One. Susan was good at the research stuff. But there was that lingering feeling that it might not be enough.

Lucy studied her brother over the quiet breakfast. Such concentration behind his eyes. Mirsan returned after awhile, but would not speak of anything she and Aslan had discussed. Peter excused himself after a while and left alone. Mirsan looked down at the table forlorn.

"I have disappointed him."

"No," replied Lucy moving near to her. "He is worried. He's scared of what might happen to you. And to Narnia."

Mirsan nodded. Lucy could tell she still thought Peter was angry at her. Lucy took Mirsan's hand.

"I must do my duty. I was born to hold things in Order."

"But we also need to time to find out if we can avert…well you know."

"And I cannot let Narnia fall."

Mirsan left the room, red hair flaring out behind her. A woman torn between her heart and her land. Lucy leaned back in the high backed chair. She looked at the table in front of her and noticed a curious thing. The water in the glass was trembling. Lucy stared at it curiously. Trumpets sounded across the city. Another earthquake?

Lucy fled the room and collided with Edmund. He took her hand and they ran through the corridor to the main hall. Susan was already there. A great roaring sound could be heard somewhere. The earth was barely trembling so it couldn't have been as before. Many people had gathered at the gates of the palace, pleading for higher ground. Higher ground? Lucy and Edmund looked at each other confused.

"Lu! Ed!" Susan screeched from a window behind the dais of the throne.

Lucy and Edmund reached her and followed where she pointed off shore. What they saw couldn't have stunned them more.

A great wall of water rolled toward them. Seemingly getting bigger and bigger the closer it came.

The people! Lucy thought. She left Susan and Edmund and made her way to the gates, ordering them open and the people escorted into the main hall.

"Quickly!"

The people poured in. Lucy helped carry children up stairs. Susan and Edmund held open the doors and directed the people through. City guards had ordered anyone with high lodgings to stay in them. Peter had emerged and was helping people. And not a moment too soon. Lucy reached the window behind the dais. The wave collided with the cliff and lower walls of the palace and city and rushed into any streets at that level. Peter watched from the top of the steps of the palace doors. The water washed through the streets. Many people on balconies cried out and pointed. Many doors were smashed and peoples belongings carried out of the city with the water. Along with any residents that hadn't made it to higher ground.

It was a few hours before the flood caused by the wave had receded. People were lead out of the palace to begin sifting through what was left of the street level homes and markets. Not a lot it seemed.

Peter stood on the steps again. Mirsan clung to his side and he placed an arm about her. Narnia's very earth had rebelled once more to the imbalance.

"Do you see my duty now?"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, It doesn't."

"I will find a way through this."

Mirsan buried her head against him. Peter stroked her hair. Aslan had joined them. He studied the devastation in the city streets.

"High King, Mirsan" he began.

"Yes Aslan."

"We might've discovered the location of another living one's final resting place."

Mirsan nodded and went inside to prepare.

Peter looked sideways at Aslan and sighed heavy. Aslan nuzzled Peter's hand gently and turned to go inside. Peter closed his eyes, he didn't know what to do. He strode down the palace steps and began helping those in the street.

At least I can help someone here, he thought to himself heavily.


End file.
